Digimon Advanced: Book 1
by Thunderboom
Summary: Book 1 - The Tale of the Metal Digi-Eggs. Here, our heroes journey into the Digital World for the first time. Two characters exist in this story, and in none of the others: Woodrow and Victor. I later wrote them off half-way through Book 2. Reviews Wlcme!


**DIGIMON**

**ADVANCED**

**Book I: The Tale of**

**The Metal Digi-Eggs**

_**PAGES: 10**_

**PROLOUGE**

_Once, when the Digital World was still young, three Digi-Eggs were imbued with the power of three Mega-Level Digimon. One was imbued with the power of MetalSeadramon. Another, the strength of HiAndromon. And the last, with the speed of MetalGarurumon. From these three Digi-Eggs, a surge of tremendous power came forth, spreading their power to every Digimon. And thus the Cyborg Digimon were born._

_Their mission accomplished, the Digi-Eggs stopped their surge of power, and became lost in the far reaches of the Digital World. And so they fell out of almost all knowledge. But, over time, there have arisen villains who sought the Metal Digi-Eggs for their own evil goals. And it falls upon us, the Royal Knights, to stop them._

"Excellent story. Except the last part."

"I didn't expect you to appreciate this assignment, Gallantmon. But then again, you never do."

"True, true. But then again, Dynasmon, I seem to recall _you_ being the most reluctant about this job."

"If only Examon were here. He'd be able to hold us all together."

"Yeah. As of now, there are only 10 of us 13 Royal Knights available. Examon has been missing for several months now, and Alphamon and Omnimon still haven't returned from their mission. How many weeks has it been since we last heard of them?"

"Exactly 3.57." said a new voice.

"Cranniummon. What are you doing here?" asked Dynasmon dryly.

"Making sure you two are guarding the Metal Digi-Eggs, like you should be, rather than telling tales."

"I was merely informing Gallantmon here of what we know of them. We are, of course, guarding them to our fullest potential."

"See that you are." with this, Craniummon drifted back into the shadows and disappeared.

**CHAPTER 1**

The Digital World:

"What do you mean you failed?!" a dark, ominous voice cried out from the shadows, "How many times now have you ruined one of my plans due to your bumbling, Bakemon?"

That voice filled the Bakemon with terror, making him start to tremble as he peered into the gathering darkness. "I... I don't know, master..."

"No? Then allow me to educate you on the matter: TOO MANY!!!" with these last words, a massive black claw came hurtling out of the shadows, snatching the poor Bakemon, and crushing him into oblivion. "Now, then, Phantomon, I know _you_ will not fail me, right?"

"Absolutely, my lord. I _will_ fetch you this 'Metal Digi-Egg'."

"See that you do." with this, the shadows faded, along with the owner of the voice.

Now that his "Master" was gone, Phantomon chuckled to himself, "Oh yes, I _will_ get the Metal Digi-Egg, and then I, Phantomon, will be unstoppable!" then, as an afterthought, he added, "But first, let's pay a visit to my good friends the Dark Masters..."

**CHAPTER 2**

The Human World, the United States of America:

"Come on, Dracomon, if we don't hurry, we won't make it in time."

"Then let's Digivolve."

"Hmm. You may have a good point." channeling his energy into his Digivice, Jonathan started the Digivolution process.

"Dracomon digivolve to... Coredramon!" where once stood a small turquoise dragon, now stood a large green dragon, with wings spread wide. "Alright, let's go!"

Jonathan scampered up onto Coredramon's back, and together they took off at an outstanding rate. Needless to say, they arrived right on schedule.

"You're late." said Alistair.

"No we're not. Your watch must be fast." replied Jonathan, hopping off Coredramon's back.

"Anyway, we were just about to begin the meeting."

"Without me?" Jonathan asked in mock shock, "And here I called you all friends. Tsk, tsk."

Rolling her eyes, Melissa scoffed and said, "Can we just start already? I have things to do, other than save the world from evil megalomaniacs day after day."

Everyone shuddered, remembering their previous encounter with Devimon. They had succeeded in defeating him, but only after a long, hard battle.

"All right, let the meeting begin." said Alistair, in perfect unofficial-leader fashion.

"Here, here." said Jonathan, turning roll call into a pun.

"I'm here, obviously." said Aurelia.

"Here." said Victor.

"Here." said Melissa.

"I am present." said Woodrow monotonously.

"Good. Now that we're all here, I have something to inform you all of." said Alistair, starting the meeting.

"Yeah, what?" asked Jonathan, after a pause.

"I'm getting there." said Alistair, annoyed that someone ruined his dramatic pause, "I recently discovered something. Our Digivices can open up portals to the Digital World."

"Yeah. They're called Digi-Ports." said Jonathan.

Everyone stared at him.

"What? Don't tell me I'm the only one here who actually talks to their Partner?"

"Apparently, you're the only one here who has a Partner who actually _knows_ about the Digital World." replied Alistair.

"Yeah, I don't remember anything about the Digital World, so how do you?" said Victor's Partner, Veedramon, who, like the other Digimon, had remained silent up until this point.

"Was I the only one who actually grew up in the Digital World?" Asked Dracomon.

"I lived in the Digital World for quite a long time." said Lunamon, in that mysterious-sounding, floaty voice of hers.

"Where'd you come from, Lunamon?" asked Jonathan.

"I floated behind you, following you here. Why? Am I not wanted?"

"No, of course you are. Besides, you were invaluable in our fight against Devimon and his servants. If it weren't for you, none of us may be standing here today."

"Oh. Alright, then."

"AHEM!"

Everyone turned to stare at Alistair.

"Um, no offense, but we really need to get back to our meeting now."

**CHAPTER 3**

The Human World:

"So what you're suggesting is that we go into he Digital World? Well, then here's a question: Why?"

"Because, Jonathan, we need to know what we're up against." replied Alistair.

"Fine. But only for a few minutes, understood?"

"Absolutely, Sir Clark."

"Hey. Don't use my surname, okay?"

"Why must you always say things like 'surname' instead of 'last name'?"

"Because its more proper. And besides, I've decided to keep a chronicle of our adventures, and 'surname' is shorter than 'last name'."

"Anyway, let's just do this, already." said Melissa, "Did anyone bring a laptop?"

Everyone looked at one another.

"No? Well, then, I suppose I'll just have to go get one. Everyone wait here. I'll be back before you know I'm gone."

Before they even knew she was gone (actually it was a good 15 minutes), Melissa came hurrying back with a black bag over her shoulder.

"Here we go:" she said, "One laptop, at your service."

She took the computer out of its case, and promptly began to turn it on. After a few minutes, the computer was running, and logged in, waiting for who knows what.

Finally, Jonathan came to their rescue: He held his Digivice out in front of the screen and said, "Digi-Port open!"

Immediately, an odd program started up on the computer. It looked like a window into a far-away land.

"And now, we go through it." said Jonathan.

"Through it? How?" asked Aurelia.

"Actually, I've only done it this far, before." admitted Jonathan.

Drawing in a deep breath, Jonathan stood in front of the computer. He imagined himself falling through that window like it was a hole, and beyond that hole was a whole world to explore.

Suddenly, Jonathan couldn't hear the normal city noises anymore. he opened his eyes and what he saw amazed him.

The Digital World:

The Digital World wasn't really all that terribly different from the Human World. Aside from the fact that there were a lot more Digimon. And I mean a _lot_ more. Also, things seemed to be placed very randomly.

"So _this_ is what the Digital World looks like. Nice place." said Melissa.

Jonathan spun around and noticed that Melissa and FanBeemon had also entered the Digital World.

The other Digidestined, one at time, soon joined them in the Digital World. They materialized out of thin air, and when they were done, Jonathan noticed that they all were wearing different, more stylish outfits than they were wearing when he last saw them. Jonathan looked down at himself, and noticed that he now had a different outfit as well.

"Okay, now this is weird."

The others all agreed with him.

"How come we're all wearing different clothes?" asked Melissa.

"Because, when you enter the Digital World through a Digi-Port, you get scanned. And then that scan of your personality and traits is processed by Yggdrasil, who then provides you all with new equipment."

"Who said that?" asked Woodrow, in one of his rare moments of emotion.

"I am Craniummon. One of the 13 Royal Knights. We are pleased with your arrival, Digidestined. We Royal Knights need your help."

**CHAPTER 4**

The Digital World:

"So, what do we need to do, Craniummon?" asked Alistair in his usual leaderish swank.

"You must assist us in defeating a great evil. a Digimon that has captured our leaders, and is now holding them hostage."

"Aw, man. But we just finished defeating Devimon. How are we ever gonna defeat this guy?" That would be Melissa, of course.

"Why don't we just hit this guy with everything we've got in one, full-out blast?" Victor.

"Obviously, a direct line of attack will be useless. We will need to strategize, and come up with a reasonable plan." Woodrow.

"Why don't we try reasoning with it? If we could just talk to it..." Aurelia.

"Well, fearless leader, your wish is my command." said Jonathan, doing a combination of kneeling and bowing, as if before a King.

"Hmm. We need some more information, first." said Alistair, speaking up for the first time.

"Yeah, like who's Yggdrasil?" Jonathan asked Craniummon.

"Yggdrasil is the sentient computer who presides over the Digital World. He is responsible for all Digimon." was his reply.

"Who is this evil Digimon, anyway?" asked Alistair,

"We are not sure yet. But I believe it may be..." Craniummon trailed off as he spotted Dracomon for the first time.

"Huh? why's everyone looking at me?" asked Dracomon feebly.

Kneeling, Craniummon said "Sir Examon, I am pleased to see your return. Will you lead us in our quest of justice?"

"Um, I... I guess so."

Getting up, Craniummon said "Splendid! I will alert the rest of the Royal Knights of your arrival. They will be most pleased." and with that, Craniummon departed for parts unknown.

**CHAPTER 5**

Elsewhere, the Digital World:

Phantomon was standing before a group of seven Digimon:

There was SkullSatamon, whose hideous, skeletal-like form sent shivers up your spine.

There was Diaboromon whose eyes were constantly looking in two separate directions.

There was the insidious Myotismon.

There was Devimon, having been brought back by the others.

There was Lucemon, with his half-bird/half-bat wings.

There was Apocalymon, huge and menacing.

And, last but certainly not least, there was Armageddemon, a huge, black spider that emanated evil from every inch of its body.

"What have you called us here for, Phantomon?" asked Lucemon, in a voice that dripped with evil.

"I am reporting that I have discovered the location of the Metal Digi-Egg." replied Phantomon.

"Fool! There are more than _one_ Metal Digi-Egg!!" shouted Myotismon.

Elsewhere, the Digital World:

"So, how do we find this guy?"

"I don't know, Jonathan. Call him?"

"Somehow, Alistair, I don't think that's going to work." replied Jonathan, "**HELLO!!! BIG, GIANT SCARY GUY!!! WE'D LIKE TO MEET YOU!!!!**"

"You don't have to shout!" said Aurelia, covering her ears.

"Why must we fight this guy in the first place, anyway?" asked Jonathan.

"Because we're Digidestined. _Dohn-ma_?" replied Alistair.

"Yes, I understand. We have to go get ourselves killed because we were chosen by fate to save a dimension that exists because of computers and the internet."

"No... It's because were the good guys!"

"Oh, yeah. That too."

"Ah, Craniummon informed us you would be coming."

Everyone looked up, and saw a brilliant glow of golden light. Inside the light were two, large humanoid figures, each wearing gold armor.

"I am Magnamon." said the first.

"And I am Rapidmon." said the second.

"And we are both..." started Magnamon.

"...Members of the 13 Royal Knights." finished Rapidmon.

"Uh huh. And what can we do to help you?" asked Alistair.

**CHAPTER 6**

The Digital World:

"Yes, we need your help." said Rapidmon.

"And we need you now, because we have just discovered the location where are leaders are being held." added Magnamon.

"So, follow us. And quickly!" said Rapidmon, and they flew off, then stopped to allow the others to catch up.

"Everyone, let's go with the fastest Digivolutions we've got." said Alistair.

"Dracomon digivolve to... Coredramon!"

"Veedramon digivolve to... AeroVeedramon!"

"Hagurumon digivolve to... Guardromon!"

"FanBeemon digivolve to... Waspmon!"

"Mushroommon digivolve to... Woodmon!"

"Aw, man! Gotsumon's only Digivolution is Tortomon, and that's not very fast, is it?" said Aurelia, very disappointed.

"Oh, cheer up. You can come with me and AeroVeedramon." said Victor.

Everyone climbed onto their Digimon's backs, or in Alistair and Woodrow's case, were picked up and carried by their Digimon.

And so, running, hovering, and flying as fast as they could, The Digidestined made it to where the Golden Armor Digimon led them.

A cave.

"How exciting." commented Melissa, hopping off Waspmon's shoulder.

"蹲下的老虎, 暗藏的龍。" commented Alistair.

"Well, I don't see any tigers around, and Coredramon here isn't exactly 'hidden'." replied Jonathan.

"It's a figurative expression for something that's dangerous." Alistair explained.

"You know what? I probably shouldn't have become a _Firefly_ fan, like the rest of you."

"Hey, it was _your_ idea to get an English-Chinese Dictionary."

"Yeah, but I didn't know it would me bilingual!"

"Kinda the point, isn't it?" asked Melissa.

"謝謝。" replied Jonathan, sarcastically."

"You're welcome."

"嘿! Enough Chitchat! can we just get on with the mission already?!" shouted Aurelia.

"Yes, Ma'am." said Jonathan, quickly.

**CHAPTER 7**

The Digital World:

"M... Mo... More than one?!" exclaimed Phantomon.

"Yes, you idiot, _more than one_." replied Lucemon.

"But, the question still remains: Where might the Digi-Eggs be?"

Everyone turned to face the newcomer.

"What a surprise: Cranniummon." said Lucemon dryly.

Elsewhere, the Digital World:

"Well, into the cave we go." said Melissa with mock enthusiasms.

"Hey! Don't be sarcastic!" said Jonathan, "That's my job!"

"I thought your job was to get into trouble and have us bail you out all the time." Melissa retorted.

"Hey, that only happened thee times."

"I rest my case."

"Hey, does anyone else see that up ahead?" asked Alistair.

By now, they were well into the cave, which turned out to be a tunnel. Just ahead, a faint speck of light appeared.

"Magnificent! A possible end to this tunnel!" exclaimed Woodrow.

"Really? And here I had no idea what it could possibly be." said Melissa, rolling her eyes.

"Can we just make this quick? I need to get back to our world in time for my piano recital." said Aurelia.

"What kind of piano?" asked Jonathan.

"Grand." Aurelia and Alistair said at the same time, the former saying it proudly, and the latter saying it exasporatly.

"Um, guys? We're there." announced Dracomon.

The others followed him into the large cavern that the tunnel opened up into.

"Well, well, well. Hello, little Digidestined. I am afraid that you won't be getting the Metal Digi-Eggs, for I already have them!"

**CHAPTER 8**

The Digital World:

Everyone stared up at the owner of the voice.

"Phantomon!" shouted Magnamon.

"Not anymore. Now I am MetalPhantomon!" said Phantomon.

And indeed he had changed. rather than being a mysterious, floating figure wearing a gray cloak, he now looked like a cross between the Grim Reaper and a Terminator robot. He was carrying two Digi-Eggs, one silver and rectangular, and the other bronze and circular.

The Digidestined and their Digimon stepped forward, ready to fight MetalPhantomon. Suddenly, a large, ominous figure appeared behind MetalPhantomon. It had long arms and eyes that pointed in two separate directions.

"Ah! Impeccable timing, Diaboromon!" said MetalPhantomon.

"Alright, let's do this!" said Victor.

"Hey! Don't steal my line!" said Dracomon.

"Anyway, let's just do it" said Melissa.

The others agreed.

"Dracomon digivolve to..."

"FanBeemon digivolve to..."

"Gostumon digivolve to..."

"Mushroommon digivolve to..."

"Veemon digivolve to..."

"Hagurumon digivolve to..."

"Lunamon digivolve to..."

Suddenly, a large pulse of energy shot out of the Metal Digi-Eggs, engulfing the Digimon.

"...JumboGamemon!"

"...BladeKuwagamon!"

"...Ankylomon!"

"...Arbormon!"

"...MetalFlamedramon!"

"...Kenkimon!"

"...Oryxmon!"

All of the Digimon now stood, not in their normal Digivolutions, but instead in new Armor forms.

"Ah-Hah! Rapidmon, they are all in Armor forms as well now!"

"Yes, Magnamon. Now we may actually have a chance at defeating them!"

"Cable Crusher!" said Diaboromon, as his arms shot out at an extraordinary length and on a course straight for the Digidestined.

"Not so fast! Megaton Laser!" said JumboGamemon, and the cannons on his arms and nose began to glow with energy.

"Yeah. There's no way you're gettin' past us! Spiral Flame!" said MetalFlamedramon.

"Allow me to help you. Mega Shocker!" said BladeKuwagamon.

"Don't forget us!" said Ankylomon.

"Trinity Burst!" shouted Ankylomon, Kenkimon and Arbormon.

In three varying shades of yellow, Ankylomon, Kenkimon, and Arbormon were all shrouded in glowing energy.

"Lunar Headbutt!" shouted Oryxmon.

"Let's assist them, Magnamon! Rapid Fire!" shouted Rapidmon.

"Agreed! Magna Flame!" shouted Magnamon.

"Now!" they all shouted in unison.

As one, all of heir attacks were fired at Diaboromon, as JumboGamemon fired three laser beams, BladeKuwagamon fired what looked like a blue lightning bolt, Ankylomon, Arbormon, and Kenkimon flew at Diaboromon while spiraling to create a tornado of pure energy, Oryxmon charged at him with her head lowered, MetalFlamedramon shot several rapid-fire bursts of silvery fire out of his claws, Rapidmon shot a few missiles, and Magnamon blasted a huge burst of blue flame at him.

When the attacks all made contact, there was a deafening explosion. When the smoke cleared, there were two DigiEggs lying on the ground where Diaboromon and MetalPhantomon had been a few moments earlier. But of the Metal Armor Digi-Eggs, there was no sign. All of the Digimon had reverted back to their In-Training forms, except for Magnamon and Rapidmon, who, after thanking the Digidestined for their help, left.

"Well, that was another exciting adventure." said Jonathan.

"Hey, what was all that racket we heard coming from in here?"

"Huh?!" Everyone spun around.

There, standing in the doorway, were two girls who looked like they had to be sisters, and a boy who looked like he could be their brother.

"How did you get in the Digital World?!" asked Melissa, befuddled by the sudden appearance of more humans.

"Uh, a Digivice, hello?" replied the girl rather rudely.

"But to have a Digivice, that means you must have..."

"A Digimon?" asked a Digimon, stepping out from behind the others.

It looked like a large, thin, sickly boney-looking dog. "I am Dobermon."

Moonmon hopped over to the littler girl. "I've been waiting for you for a long time!"

"Huh? I... I'm Loretta."

"Glad to meet you! I'm Moonmon! And now we're partners!"

"Huh? But... But I don't have a Digivice." and just as she said these words, a Digivice appeared out of thin air, hovering in front of her. She reached out an arm, and grasped he Digivice tightly.

From inside her fist, the Digivice glowed brightly. Moonmon glowed as well, and when the two lights faded, Moonmon was Lunamon once again.

The boy walked up to one of the DigiEggs lying on the floor, as if he were drawn to it. when he reached down and picked it up, it glowed brightly, then faded, revealing a "cross between a jellyfish and a contact lens."

"Hello! I'm Kuramon!"

"My name's Tobias." said the boy.

Instantly, another Digivice appeared, floating in front of Tobias. he reached out and caught it.

"I guess I'd better introduce my self, as well. I'm Amity." said the oldest of the three siblings.

"Well, Alistair, it looks like our team has gotten a few more members." said Jonathan.

**EPILOUGE**

_For now, evil has been conquered. But, as always, the Royal Knights wait to serve justice on a cold, though sometimes warm, plate.. So, until next time, this advancement of the Digital World and Digimon alike is closed._

"Bravo!" exclaimed Imperialdramon.

"I especially liked our part in this adventure." said Magnamon, looking to his partner.

"True, true. But then again, we were _spectacular_." replied Rapidmon.

"I don't know what all the fuss is about. Besides, we were captured!" said Omnimon, grumpily.

"And not only that, the culprit wasn't even apprehended!" continued Alphamon.

"Anyway, this day, and adventure, is over." finished Dynasmon.

**EPILOUGE II**

_**I am watching you, my young Digidestined. Soon you shall all face me and despair!**_


End file.
